Genesis of the Leaf
by SilentAssassin786
Summary: Tobirama could tell apart all the Uchiha like the colours of the sky. So why was it that one escaped his detection? More importantly, who was she? An AU take on the beginning of the Hidden Village system, and the convoluted history between the Uchiha and Senju-the two greatest clans to ever walk on this Earth. Rated M for future lemons. Lemons, some profanity and gruesome scenes.
1. Chapter 1- The Hidden Uchiha

**Author's Note: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

The red-eyed Senju sighed- relishing the few moments of peace afforded to him. He'd have to get up in a few minutes and restart the same schedule he had led for the past sixteen years everyday- eat, sleep, kill Uchiha, repeat. After so many years of bloodshed, even he had grown tired of it. Hashirama was another case all together- the man would not stop pestering Madara Uchiha for a truce. _'_ _As if those blood-thirsty Uchihas would ever get tired of this'_ he scoffed. _'Not while Madara is their Clan Head, at least'_. Tobirama knew the dark-haired man for fifteen years now, and his hatred for him had grown boundlessly since their first meeting.

There was something about the Uchiha in general that seemed... _off ,_ but Madara...Tobirama shivered as he recollected the time Madara had almost trapped him inside his genjutsu. That was the closest Tobirama had felt to fear since he was seven and his father had forced him to stab himself on the hand with a kunai for showing mercy to the enemy.

He checked the time-3:10. It was time for the meeting with the Clan Elders- he could see that going very well. They were individuals who's spent their entire life killing the Uchiha, and getting their loved ones killed in return by them. There was no way they would ever accept Hashirama's dream of an all-inclusive ninja village- not when it was inscribed into their very clan name: _Senju- A thousand hands._

He clicked open the door and entered the room to find out he elders already seated atop their respective dias, glaring down at him with distaste as if he were still the too-smart-for-his-own-good brat of yesterday rather than the killing machine of today.

Hashirama was nowhere to be seen. Figures. He'd obviously take his sweet time in coming, leaving Tobirama alone to fend off the old bats piercing questions on his own. Elder Fujio coughed, showing his displeasure of not being given the man's full attention. Tobirama turned to look at him, not masking his irritation either. Their staring match was interrupted by Elder Hiroyo, "What if the trade deal with the Yamanaka Clan?".

Tobirama answered without turning his gaze away from Fujio "The Yamanaka Clan is currently discussing our terms within themselves. They will send a messenger within a week to inform of their decision".

"Tobirama" it was that hag Machiko "you know how important this deal is. It is less a trade, more an alliance. We cannot afford for the Uchiha to gain any more allies. Already the Inuzuka Clan has joint arms with them".

This time, Tobirama looked at the person. He replied curtly "I know all this, why is why I wrote up the terms of the trade myself. And I also remember telling all of you these exact words". The tense atmosphere in the room was multiplied by the entry of the Clan Head, who came in whistling like he owned the room, which he technically did.

Elder Genzo sassed "How kind of you to join us, Hashirama-sama. After all, we all know how being pregnant has a toll on you". Hashirama slapped the man on the back as a kind gesture "You know right. Thanks". The elder glared at him, rubbing his back in pain. He was of course, referring to Hashirama's wife of one year, Mito Uzumaki. What had been labelled a political marriage had turned out to be...well a marriage of passion. His sister-in-law and brother had hit it off like crazy. At times, their lovemaking would be heard across the clan compound, and Mito already had a four month baby bump to show for it. Tobirama was thankful for it, being in the room next to theirs. At least now they didn't have sex so loud and frequent. Why Hashirama had insisted on accommodating his brother next to his wife and himself, Tobirama could never fathom. He was glad Mito was back at her maternal home of Uzushiogakure. For the past seven days he had had the best sleep in a long, long time.

Elder Hisao called for order "Anyway, getting back to the topic at hand. We were just discussing with Tobirama about the deal with the Yamanka Clan".

Hashirama clasped his hands "Ah yes, good people, those Yamanaka Clan. I'm sure they'll accept, especially considering what happened yesterday".

Tobirama's eyes met his brother's "So it's been confirmed then? It was the Uchihas who raided one of the Yamanaka outposts?".

Hashirama nodded at his brother "Oh yes. In fact, it's rumoured they were led by Izuna himself. There were scorch marks found on some their dead warriors. And we all know that Izuna uses Amaterasu".

The younger brother scoffed "Shows you just how much they don't want an alliance between us. To send one of their two greatest warriors into battle against a relatively 'weak' clan".

Elder Genzo continued that line of thought "And it also shows you how averse they are to peace. How they crave for violence. I'm telling you Hashirama, don't fool yourself into thinking these Uchiha will ever settle for peace".

Hashirama addressed him in a placating tone "Now now Elder Genzo, let's not be too quick to assume anything. Madara and I have spoken extensively on this previously. He too has envisioned of a place like this".

Tobirama reminded him "When he was ten".

His brother shrugged at him "So what? Dreams never die".

"Elder Hisao deadpanned "Neither do killable Uchiha".

Elder Fujio criticised Hashirama "Listen boy, I've been killing Uchihas since before your father was an idea; so listen to me when I tell you that they will not budge".

Tobirama shot back at her "Is it they who will not budge, or you?". All the Elders collectively glared at two of them. Hashirama gulped, not out of fear but worry over the fruition of his lifelong vision. "Do not test our patience boy" Hiroyo warned him.

He challenged back "Or else". Another staring contest ensued, this one more intense and longer than the previous. This time, it was broken apart by the arrival of a messenger, who had looked as if he had seen a ghost. "Ha-Hashirama-sama" the boy gasped. "The convoy from Uzushio has arrived".

"Has arrived?" Tobirama questioned. "There were ten of them, including Mito".

The boy clarified "Yes. But she's the only one who made it back?".

Hashirama clutched the man shoulder's, possessed as a madman "Who did it?". Although internally, he was sure he knew the answer.

The boy continued to answer through lungfuls of breath "Uchiha...Madara".

If Tobirama hadn't hated Madara enough to kill him before, he now hated him enough to slaughter the man's entire clan. He promised to himself, the next time he met Madara in battle...only one of them would be left.

And he didn't have to wait long. Two days later the Uchiha and Senju clashed for one of the very last times...

* * *

 _Four days later_

Madara grunted as he was socked in face by his opponent. Tobirama followed that up with another taijutsu attack. Madara was forced to duck to avoid another one of his haymaker's, and he gave a quick thrust with his sword which Tobirama dodged. He received another punch from the Senju which sent him flying. He got up, spitting out the coppery taste of his own blood, and performed hand-seals, "Katon: Goukakyo no Jutsu!". A huge fireball flew at Tobirama, who countered with a Doton jutsu.

He used the heavy smoke that resulted as a brief respite. His eyes searched for Izuna, and he found him battling three Senju kenjutsu users at once. Madara thought about going to aid him, but that would leave Tobirama unchecked, and that would have devastating effects. Besides, Izuna was more than capable of beating them. He activated his sharingan and upgraded it to the Mangeykou in case Tobirama re-appeared. The man had been unusually aggressive and confrontational. Madara figured that had something to do with the fact he had slaughtered a convoy of Senju, out of which only Tobirama's sister-in-law and her unborn child made it out. He couldn't see Hashirama anywhere. He assumed he was behind the lines, healing his warriors.

For the past two days, the Uchiha and the Senju had been been duelling in a battle of attrition. Madara knew his clansmen were reaching their limit. Compared to the Senjus, the Uchihas didn't have a lot of chakra or rapid healing properties. Especially compared to Hashirama; even his own clansmen were left in the dust. But the Uchihas prided themselves on their superior eyes and battle prowess. And Madara would be damned if he lead them to vanquish against the Senju.

He felt the air shift behind him, and ducked out of sheer instinct. It ended up saving his life as Tobirama's sword cut the tips of his hair. Madara's eyes widened _'When the hell did he get behind me?! Even with my Mangeykou Sharingan I didn't even see him form any hand-seals or move. That was all natural foot-speed!'._ Madara blindly stabbed upwards with his sword, aiming to maim his rival.

The man in question jumped upwards and threw a kunai at Madara, which pierced his back. Madara's body seized as blood trickled down the back of his armour. He fell on his knees, his hair masking his face. "Madara" Tobirama placed his sword atop his head, "you're finished". Just as he raised his sword to strike it back down, Izuna roared "Fūton: Fūjin no Jutsu!". The wind torrent struck his brother's assailant straight on the chest, and Tobirama was pitched twenty feet into the air. The two brothers smirked as their enemy's corpse hit the ground, and that smirk was wiped clean off their faces as that 'corpse' poofed into oblivion. Izuna gasped "It's his Shadow Clone. Nii-san, stay alert!".

Now both their Mangeykou Sharingan eyes frantically searched for the red-eyed speedster as they joined backs, the kunai in Madara's back barely separating them. If only he had noticed the seal slapped onto it, he could've avoided what was about to happen.

Suddenly, the air near them rippled as Tobirama materialised with his sword aimed at Madara's heart, uttering "Hiraishingiri". Izuna, pushed his brother away, effectively sacrificing himself. Time seemed to slow down as Tobirama moved inch by inch towards him. Madara desperately tried to get up and block his attack. Just as his sword was about to pierce Izuna's heart, he heard Hashirama yell "Tobirama no!". At the last microsecond, Tobirama diverted his sword, penetrating his victim's left lung instead of his heart. Giving him at least some chance of survival. Madara jumped to catch his brother as he fell limply to the floor, his Mangeykou deactivating and the white of his eyes turning hollow, like a corpse.

He gave one last hateful glare at Tobirama "Watch your back" he warned him before dropping a smoke bomb. All around the battlefield, Uchihas did the same. When the smoke cleared, they were all gone. The are felt eerily quite, much like a graveyard which it essentially was.

"You didn't have to do that you know" Hashirama chastised his brother. Tobirama glanced at him from the corner of his eye before leaving the war zone.

* * *

 _Uchiha clan compound_

"Medic! Medic! Somebody get a medic!" Madara demanded as he lurched forward with Izuna in his hands. That Kamui had taken a lot out of him, and the wave of exhaustion and nausea that was creeping over him alongside the blood pouring down his left eye were proof enough of that. He was already dangerously low on chakra as it was, and further using his Mangeykou Sharingan abilities meant he was practically running on fumes. But none of that mattered to him, not when Izuna was like this...not when he could die. _'No!'_ he scolded himself _'Izuna is going to make it. He has to make it'_.

Soon enough, a horde of medics rushed towards him, half taking Izuna out of his hands, the other trying to guide him for repair. "Heal Izuna first" he barked at them, and they followed quickly, not wanting to taste their clan head's wrath.

As soon as they left, Madara dropped to the floor on his knees. His spiky hair pricked his eyes, causing the salty tears to fall down even faster, soaking his blood-stained armour. _'Why did you push me away Izuna? Why couldn't I be the one to take the fall?'_ he bitterly asked himself. If Izuna were to not make it, the clan would lose one it's greatest warriors, and Madara would lose his last remaining brother. Already he had had two brothers robbed of their life, and he would not stand by and watch the same happen to Izuna.

He cursed Tobirama. _'I'm going to burn that bastard in the holy flames of Amaterasu'_ he vowed to himself. _'That demon of the Senju. How dare he seek retribution for my deeds on another?'._ The man had always been a thorn in Madara's hide, from the first day he met him. he had tried to kill Izuna, who had to be saved by Madara. Madara had never quite forgiven Tobirama for that sin. He shrugged off his armour and stalked over to where Izuna was being treated, letting himself into the room and settling down against the wall. He felt the sharp sting of the kunai Tobirama had gored him with, and took it out, wincing as the metal ripped upon the partially healed flesh. He set it on his palm and studied it, noting it's unusual three-headed structure and the seal tagged onto it's body. He would have to get Itsuki to check it out later.

For now...he glanced at Izuna's pale form, as the medics treated on his unconscious body. He closed his eyes, letting the temptations of sleep seduce him into a deep slumber. He nodded off, thinking only one thing _'Regardless of whether Izuna makes it or not...Tobirama must die!'._

* * *

 _Land of Lightning_

She slowly crept through the undergrowth, maintaining an unwavering eye on her target through her porcelain mask. She didn't make a sound as the dark-toned man walked to where she was hidden, and unzipped his pants, pulling out his minute phallus and urinating. Ignoring the pungent stench and gripped her kunai she re-positioned herself, still not noticed by her target. Just as the man finished his business, she launched forward. Catching the man by complete surprise, she released the hail of senbon on him, striking all his vital organs and limbs. He fell to the ground like a sack of flour. He tried to crawl back, but she immobilised him with a torrent of chakra, and his eyes grew as wide as saucers as his body betrayed him.

"Eight points" she simpered, stalking him like a predator to its prey.

"Wh-what?" he croaked, still desperately trying to regain control over his body.

"The larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, collarbone, kidney and heart" she recited, placing her foot over his chest, preventing him from attempting to escape, not that he could anyway. "One strike to any of these parts would end your life". The man begged and whimpered for his life like a dog. "Silence!" she ordered, seeing the fear reappear in his eyes. She leaned forward, pressing a kunai to his sweaty throat "If you want to live, you will answer everything I ask you, and if you lie, I will hit one of those eight points one by one till neither they nor you are left". The man dumbly shook his head up and down.

She began interrogating him "Did you acquire the Uchiha Stone Tablet?". The man nodded his head, his eyes still transfixed on the kunai. "Did you sell it to anyone?". Again, he answered in the affirmative. She narrowed her eyes "To whom?". The man looked at the kunai, as if expecting her to withdraw it so he could answer. She pressed the weapon harder into his neck, drawing blood. "Alright, I'll tell you" the man gasped. "I-I don't know his name, but I can still remember his face. Hair as white as snow, eyes as red as blood, and a gaze as deathly as the Shinigami himself". Realisation hit her like a bolt of lightning as she understood who the man was describing, and her mind reeled at the ramifications if _he_ came across the most well-kept secrets of the Uchiha. Her glare doubled "You're trying to say...that you sold one the most ancient and powerful artefacts of the Uchiha to their greatest rivals?".

The man tried to explain "He offered me a lot of money. It was a deal I couldn't refuse".

"It's a shame" she sighed, removing her kunai a bit. The man appeared to relax a bit, before the kunai was once again thrust at his neck. "Bu-but I told you all you asked! You promised you would let me go!" the man feebly protested

She answered without removing the kunai "I never said anything about letting you go. And now I definitely cannot let you live, not after what you've told me. Maybe if you hadn't handed it to _him_ of all people, I'd let you live". She spliced the man's neck, blood pouring out in waves. She reined in her chakra as the man clutched his bloody throat, desperately looking for a way out.

She undid the buckle of her mask, and revealed her face to her victim. The man's jaw dropped as he realised he had been killed by a woman. That was the expression on his face as the light of his eyes faded, and his body stopped writhing. "Chauvinist pig" she scoffed, re-attaching her mask. She stood up and searched the carcass for anything of use. Finding nothing, she burned his body with a simple Katon jutsu, watching as his body melted under the immense heat. Normally she would seal his body and dispose of it later. But out here in the forest where there was no dwelling for miles, she had no worry of drawing any attention. Besides, even if someone did find her, she could just escape. Her speed rivalled the man who had just stolen one of her clan's most sacred relics, and _he_ was said to be the fastest man alive.

She felt no guilt about what she had just done. If her target were an innocent man unaware of what he had done, she would not have taken such drastic steps. But this man was the farthest thing from innocent. From whatever intel she had gathered, she had found out some very unflattering things about the man. He had a ring of forced child prostitution, mafia dens and torture services. And to think the Senju consorted with such filth. _'And then they call themselves the bearers of justice'_ she sneered to herself.

Once the flames died down, she left. Thinking of the Senju, her mind swam with questions of how to get back what was taken, and more importantly, how to do so without being detected.

But the most important question was _who was_ _she_?

She was a kunoichi of the Uchiha clan and the unrevealed younger sister of Izuna and Madara Uchiha- whose mere existence was unknown to anyone who didn't share her clan name.

She was...Uchiha Ichika.

* * *

 **Hey guys. This is a new story I'm starting. Now I know I said on my other story (No More Secrets, which you should totally check out as well) that I have exams ongoing and that I wouldn't be updating for a while. But screw the exams. I'm probably going to fail anyway. So I figured I'd do something productive instead. I'm also thinking of starting a new Flash story, SnowBarry of course. Anyways, favourite, follow and review if you like this story.**

 **I know Madara's and Izuna's MS abilities were never revealed, so I gave them mine:**

 **Madara's left eye gives him Kamui (allowing him to transport objects alongside with him) whilst his right eye gives him Tsukuyomi.**

 **Izuna's left eye allows him to cast Amaterasu, whilst the right allows him to shape or extinguish them (I know it's exactly Sasuke's MS abilities, but then again he does look a lot like Sasuke lol).**

 **See Ya!**


	2. Chapter 2- Wise Crone or Wicked Witch?

**Author's Note: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

Tobirama slid his fingers over the rough slab that was the Uchiha Stone Tablet; probing for any clue, for any anomaly or opening. The inscribing on the tablet was beyond his understanding; and he surmised that a Sharingan was required to translate it. He did not just go through all those lengths to prevent the Uchiha from regaining this, but for a far greater machination...

He had been reading up on the old myths surrounding the Sage of the Six Paths and his sons. He had initially dismissed them as mere fantasies, but then he delved deeper, visited places untouched by man and mingled with the lowest of filth- and had discovered something truly abhorrent. The two sons of the Sage and their families had waged war because the smaller brother was named the heir over the elder.

Now the legends stated that the Sage contained both ocular and physical powers, and the elder son received the power of the eye, and the younger the physical. Tobirama had almost retched in disgust as he connected the dots.

 _'The Uchiha possess the eyes- the Sharingan. The Senju the power- the chakra. But they're not the only ones with special eyes and we're not the only ones with the chakra. The Hyuga have the Byakugan and the Uzumaki have high chakra reserves too'._ But then Tobirama meditated some more- and he decided that only two groups fitted in with the legends. The families of the two brothers never got along. They had constantly waged war against each other.

And that's when he realised that it could only be their two clans. Mito had once told him the Senjus were the only true allies of the Uzumaki; hence the Uzumaki and the Hyuga were at worst indifferent and apathetic to each other's existence. _Talk about having family issues'_ he deadpanned to himself. If what he had uncovered was true, then his most hated rival may well have been his distant cousin. And that was when Tobirama snapped out of these thoughts, not wanting to think of _Madara_ of all people as his own flesh and blood.

His hands explored the entirety of the artefact; yet found nothing. He tousled his unkempt hair, trying to think of another way he could get what he wanted, if it even existed in the first place.

It came to him in a stroke of genius, as it had to Archimedes in his bathtub after which he danced naked and proclaimed "Eureka!".

Instead, Tobirama spread his chakra around the tablet. He could feel as it slowly sifted over the tablet, checking for anything his touch could've missed. He was just about to withdraw it when he felt a slight flare of chakra. His breath hitched as he forced his chakra against it. The newly-discovered chakra countered, pouring more energy into expelling Tobirama's own invasive chakra. Tobirama strained himself and kept increasing his chakra level. He wasn't surprised that no one had come by yet, they probably assumed that this was just another of his experiments.

But this was nothing like Tobirama had ever felt anymore. Just as he let his chakra output stumble by a shade of its current level, he heard a hissing voice, and the sound of a door sliding. The strange chakra slowly retreated, and Tobirama almost toppled as the effects of unleashing such dangerously high amounts of chakra hit him. He breathed shakily, moving unsteadily to the other end of the tablet.

What he saw almost made him faint. _Almost_. Instead, he dropped to his knees, gaping at what lay in front of him.

There was a small partition in the lower left region of the tablet. It was barely big enough for him to fit his hand through. But what lay beyond the partition was what transfixed him.

He could see the red hue of his own eyes reflected back to him by a pair of red-black Mangekou Sharingan...

He smirked to himself, after all it wasn't everyday one received their enemies ancient artefact and most exalted power. Tobirama formed a clone, and watched closely as it cautiously entered his hand into the small gap. The clone's hand returned with a fully matured pair of Sharingan eyes. Tobirama expelled the clone, focusing and ejecting some more of his chakra, just enough to mask the signature of the revolving eyes in his palm. If someone were to think an Uchiha had infiltrated their compound or worse yet, think that Tobirama was harbouring one, not only his reputation but his brother's reputation in the clan would be tarnished too.

He got up and shuffled through his desk. He began studying the eye. He would've liked more time to do so, but he knew there was bound to be another attack. Especially after what had happened with Izuna. He silently cursed both himself and the younger Uchiha brother. Himself for having spared Madara, and Izuna for saving his brother. But he could relate to Izuna; in more ways than one. For he too would've reacted in the same way if Hashirama were in the same predicament.

And like Izuna, Tobirama too was the second; the spare in case anything happened to their elder brothers. To exist solely as a back-up, to live in the shade of your brother's greatness and to always be second-in-line, Tobirama knew what that felt like. It had been established fairly quickly who out of Butsuma's bunch had the most raw potential when it came to the shinobi arts. Not that he had ever let that affect him, no. Instead he had used his unrivalled intellect to keep up with his brother, hauling himself and Itama and Kawarama when they were alive to train, having to work twice as hard as their brother for half the result.

He knew Izuna faced the same demons he did, and unlike him the younger Uchiha brother was plagued with them. He could see it in his eyes every time they had clashed in battle. And there had been a lot of those. No Sharingan in the world could hide the feeling of never measuring up, of always being overlooked in the favour of the elder. And no Uchiha could hide from him, he knew their all their chakra signatures, from Elder to child like the back of his hand- for his father had once had him penetrate the Uchiha compound and memorise the unique scent and name of each and every one of them. He sighed, lowering his head to smooth his hair.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed two manuscripts. He picked them both up, one reading _Gods: Fact or Fiction_ with a sketch of the Thunder God, whose sword lay beside Tobirama's futon; and the other stating _Advanced Fuinjutsu: Revival of the Departed._ He had been working on those two projects since before he worked on acquiring the tablet, but they had been halted till after peace was achieved. Tobirama smirked mirthlessly- Hashirama's boundless optimism had infected him too.

But all this musing over the Uchiha made him reconsider. _'What if I could use these instead? The Sharingan requires a constant supplement of chakra, just like a human body. And the chakra used for the Sharingan is converted and has a different signature from the normal chakra of an Uchiha. In essence, they possess two distinct chakra signatures. And for the other jutsu I've been working on, any substance having a constant source of chakra is required. I've just been assuming all this time that it meant a human life. But the chakra required for such a venture, even with chakra storage seals it could knock me out'._

He formed two clones and they began perusing the contents of the two scripts as the original focused on the Sharingan. The Sword of the Thunder God momentarily shone with bright light; as if sensing what Tobirama was about to do- and warning him not to.

* * *

Izuna groaned. The entire left side of his body felt it had been run over with by a parade of those giant horses his father used for transportation. A comparison which considering his assailant's power was not entirely over-exaggerated. He got up nursing his left rib-cage and opened his eyes, blearily making out the sleeping form of his elder brother. "Nii-san" he called out. He immediately regretted doing so, as Madara was instantly by his side, trying to force him to lay down and rest.

"Nii-san, I'm alright" he protested.

Madara grunted "Have you seen yourself in a mirror, you fool?".

Izuna laughed "Bet I still look better than you do".

Madara growled at him "This is no time for jokes Izuna! You were this close to dying! If it weren't for that old crone Kosui stopping your internal bleeding, I'd be burying your corpse right about now!" he fumed at his elder brother.

Izuna out-cried at this "Why did you have to go to that ancient witch of all people? And what's more important? Your only remaining brother or your pride?". Internally though, Izuna's heart gushed with affection for his brother. _'For him to go to Kosui of all people...Everyone knows how much they hate each other'._

He was referring to Uchiha Kosui, the oldest living Uchiha kunoichi ever, and second-longest shinobi, after Izuna's grandfather. Many amongst the clan wished she wouldn't live long enough to break that record.

Madara pretended to think before bellowing in Izuna's ear "My damned pride!". Izuna winced at the vibrations that bombarded his head. "You didn't have to do that you know".

Izuna glared at him "Shut up! You know you would've done the same thing in my place!".

Madara clashed heads with him "That's because I'm the elder! It's my responsibility to look after all of you!".

"Exactly!" Izuna pushed right back against his brother "You're the Clan Head! You have to let us do the fighting!".

Madara retorted "You know you could fill in just as easily as me".

Izuna scoffed "Oh, and deal with all the paperwork? I see how many apology forms you have to fill daily for Kagami".

This was how Uchiha Genkei found his Clan Head and General in the Recovery Room, butting their heads and seemingly locked in a fierce clash. He cleared his throat awkwardly, and the two brothers split apart, a slight pink tint on either of their cheeks.

His Clan Head seemed to regain his fierce temper, "Why are you here Genkei? I swear to Kami if your brat's smashed the Elders' windows again I'll have both of you do the paperwork!" he threatened him.

He was of course, referring to Genzei's son Kagami who had recently turned eleven. And even during his birthday the boy could not resist causing havoc. As a prank, the boy slipped in smoke bomb seals below the guests' plates. How the boy had managed to get his hand on them, Genzei would never know. As a result, he was still having to bow his head in apology to the elderly couple who had lost hearing in one ear each. He gulped "No, not really. I mean not the windows, but their doors". Madara seemed to be _this_ close to unsheathing his sword before a small comet zoomed past Genzei and him and clashed into Izuna.

The comet in question was his secret sister- Uchiha Ichika. She disentangled herself from their brother and started hitting him. "You idiot" a punch on the shoulder. "You fool" punch. "What do you think you were doing?" punch. "You could have died" one last punch for good measure.

Izuna whined "I'll probably die from your punches". Ichika laughed and punched him one last time.

Madara questioned her "Is it done?".

She nodded at him "He is not breathing anymore. I also have some very disturbing news. But we'll talk about that later. Who did this to you nii-san?".

Madara answered for his brother "Tobirama did".

Ichika gritted her teeth "That bastard! Who does he think he is? The next time I get my hands on him I'm going to!"

Izuna interrupted her "Be a good girl and retreat". Ichika gave him that glare that always reminded him of their late father Tajima.

Madara backed him up "You will do as you're told Ichika. Even the two of us are hard-pressed to match him, and that too because Hashirama usually keeps a tight leash on him. I was fortunate that Izuna was there, otherwise I wouldn't be here". The mood in the room went rather sombre following Madara's statement. Fortunately, Izuna was there to cheer them up "Don't worry nii-san. I'll be there to save your hide, like every time". Madara scowled at him, and Ichika laughed in that high pitch that was _so_ like their mother's, and both her brothers experienced a warm fuzzy feeling as they reminisced about their mother.

From the entrance of the room, Genkei felt as if he was intruding on a very private moment. Smiling fondly, he slid the door shut, allowing the siblings a well-deserved moment of privacy.

* * *

 _Later that night_

The three met in their parents' old room. Izuna roamed around the place "Fancy being here of all places. I thought the old man would've cursed it to prevent anyone from finding that secret stash of porn he used to hide. In fact, it should be right around here" Izuna ducked to the floor, removing a loose plaster of wood and rummaging beneath it.

Madara hissed at him "Izuna! How can you think of such an obnoxious thing at a time like this?! You know we're here to do something important!".

Izuna whistled "There's nothing more important than porn nii-san. I've been trying to teach you that for years. You guys start, I'll be right here". He propped down at the foot of their parents' bed and flipped through the novel, getting an instant nosebleed when he opened the first page.

Ichika sighed and massaged her head. She looked around and saw some photos of their family. One was of their father in his youth alongside all of his now deceased brothers. Next to that, it was her parents on their wedding day: Tajima looking every bit the proud and fierce warrior that he was, and Shizuka as breathtaking and gentle as ever. Next to that was their once brood of five- which had now been cut down to three by war.

Not a day passed that she didn't remember Kaname and Sakumo. It was that thought that drove her every morning, which made her train as hard as she did. She knew she would never be as strong as her brothers- both of whom were tied for the position of the strongest in the clan. But that didn't affect her in the least. You didn't survive a war with the Senju as long as they had without being extremely powerful yourself.

Now 'Tajima's Trident' or as they were known in their teens were shacked up in their father's room for a top-secret meeting.

Madara roused her from her wonderings "Ichi, what is it that you have to tell us?".

Ichi had one last look around their surrounding to ensure listening in on their conversation. Satisfied, she began began speaking in hushed tones "I intercepted the man on the border of the Land of Lightning. Whilst he was relieving himself I crippled him with some senbon, after which I interrogated him. What he revealed was horrifying. He had sold the Uchiha Stone Tablet, but not just to anyone- but to Tobirama". Her brothers' jaws plummeted and eyes turned to saucers in alarm as they processed what they had just heard.

Izuna was the first to regain his wits "Who else in the clan knows of this?". She raised three fingers to answer him.

"And that is how it should remain" Madara instructed.

Izuna nodded at him "Indeed. There will be panic all over the clan if this gets out. I myself am having a hard time to digest it- the Senju in possession of our most treasured relic- what a catastrophe".

Ichika voiced her opinion "And as such our first course of action must be its retrieval".

"And just how do you suggest we do that?" Izuna asked her.

She shrugged at him "Simple. You send me".

Her brothers just stared at her as if she had grown a third eye. Madara snapped at her "Are you crazy?! There's no way we're sending you into the heart of our enemy's territory. You'd be caught within the minute, and hanged within the hour. Only a fool would attempt such a thing".

Ichika countered "Well good thing I am a fool then. Come on nii-san, you know I'm the only one capable of getting in and out of there without detection".

Madara shot her down "No chance in hell young lady. Even if we do pass such a notion, you are going nowhere near the Senju compound". Ichika pouted in flattery, and Madara's glare only hardened.

Izuna acted as the voice of reason "Actually, she might just be able to pull it off nii-san". Madara's glare immediately turned to Izuna, who looked on in boredom. He backed up his earlier statement "Well, she has the skills necessary for such a mission. After all, speed and infiltration are her forte. And I distinctly remember her almost catching up to Tobirama that one time we let her accompany us to battle".

Madara retorted "And I distinctly remembering her getting her almost getting a kunai in the neck by him".

Izuna countered "Well like they say- lightning never strikes twice. Besides, she has one more ace up her sleeve, she can't be detected. She's been around Tobirama quite a few times, either as recon or as part of a strike party, and never once has he sensed her. And if Tobirama can't sense her, who's to say anyone of not just the Senju, but in all shinobi can detect her".

Ichika smiled sweetly at Madara, trying to coax him into giving in. Unfortunately for her, her brother was not Clan Head for any reason. He held his ground resolutely, refusing to give an inch. He hissed at Izuna "Remember mother's last words to the two of us? Take care of them. I couldn't save two brothers, but I'll be damned if I throw my only sister into the claws of death".

"She said to protect me, not coddle me. I might not be as strong as you nii-san or as Izuna nii-san but that does not mean I am weak. I can and I will complete this mission if it is the last thing I do. You may have inherited father's stubbornness; but there's one thing you forget. I am his daughter. And like him, I will not budge one inch!" Ichika's features turned fierce, and Madara actually leaned back.

Izuna whistled "Well that escalated quickly". His siblings looked daggers at him and he quickly held his hands up in surrender. Ichika turned to look at her eldest brother, her puppy face reawakening. Madara sighed, realising he lost their battle. He looked at Ichika and warned her "Fine. Leave tomorrow under the cover of darkness. Until then check your armour and weapons for any polishing. Izuna, see Genkei tomorrow yourself and get some sealing scrolls. He won't suspect you. And Ichika, if you get the slightest suspicion that you've been discovered, you WILL pull out. Am I understood?".

Ichika threw her hands around him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you nii-san. I promise you I won't fail". He grumbled halfheartedly and pulled her closer, desperately hoping that this wouldn't be the last time he saw her alive. From the corner of the room Izuna mock-complained "Hey! How come I don't get a hug?". Ichika laughed at him "I already gave you one when I came to see you. But still, here you go" she wrapped her arms around him, and he reciprocated.

They got up and left the room simultaneously, their rooms all in different directions, placed according to their role in the clan. Madara quietly strode to his cabin, and tucked himself under the covers, his battle-hardened body barely registering the comfort and warmth. He sent a silent prayer, or more like a threat to whatever God existed, "Whoever is up there, protect her. Or else...". For Madara Uchiha was not a man that grovelled, he was a man who would inject fear into even God...

* * *

The elderly woman sat pensive on her bed, the lures of slumber long having ceased to entice her. Nowadays she barely slept ten hours a week, and that was if she was feeling tired. Which given her current existence rarely occurred.

Uchiha Kosui had long since stopped being a front-line warrior. Nowadays, she was called upon to assist in the strategic hemisphere of the war. And she doubted there would be much of that. It all depended upon whether the current brat in-charge would accept those damned Senjus' offers for peace.

Which was why she fiercely opposed any such eventuality from developing. There was a reason why she was the only surviving member from her generation, and it wasn't because she trusted those Senjus. She had learned one thing from her life as a kunoichi: don't trust anybody. And when she said anybody, she truly meant that. Even family. After all, family was only as close as you let them be; and Kosui had long since shunned the majority of them. All except a select few loyalists. Them she could count on.

After all her years on the battlefield, she had thought she would be treated with reverence and looked up to as a wise figure. Instead, she had been shunted off to help in the war's decision making faculty, being consulted on a daily basis by the Clan Head himself and the Commander.

How somebody as dunderheaded as Uchiha Izuna had managed to get himself in-charge of the war effort; she would never comprehend. But not to say the boy lacked power- far from it. He was as powerful a combatant as she had seen. Him, and that blasted brother of his... _Madara._ Him she truly despised. Initially, she had thought of moulding the boy for her use, but then he went and mingled with that Senju brat. And since that day, there was only one thing on his mind- peace.

Kosui wanted to slap him on the top of his head. _'Peace'_ she derided. As if that were ever possible, as if that would make all the losses magically disappear. Twice she had lost her entire world to the Senjus. Once upon a time she was eight, and her particular family had left the compound. On their way back, they were ambushed by a squadron of Senju- she was the only one that made it out. The second time she was twenty-five and married, and had already bore two strong sons to her husband. He had left with ten others on what was supposed to be a routine patrol of the borders. Three days later, the Clan Head himself came to offer his condolences, offering her her deceased husband's hitaiate.

Father, mother, brothers, sisters, husband, sons, grandsons, great grandsons- she had lost them all to the war. To the Senju. And she wouldn't rest until she achieved parity with them.

She sat there throughout the night, preoccupied with her thoughts. In the morning, her great grandson Itai came over, bearing some important information. She regarded him for a while before speaking "And what is it that you have to tell me?".

He bowed deeply before answering "I had tracked the Clan Head as instructed sōsobo. Last night he went to the previous Clan Head's quarters. Point to note that his siblings joined him too. I was unable to hear what they were doing inside, presumably due to a silencing jutsu. The Clan Head looked slightly disgruntled when coming out, and his sister looked rather upbeat".

Kosui analysed what she had just been told. The brat Madara was a dour, uncompromising sod most of the time, but never disgruntled. That only happened when someone didn't agree with him. And the only members of the clan to outright refuse an order from him were his siblings. And since it was Ichika, but not Izuna that was buoyant, that meant it was her.

And from what Kosui knew of the Clan Head, Ichika was always fiercely protected; first by her mother and now by her brothers, especially the eldest. _'Seems like she has got herself a mission'_ she deduced. _'And her last mission was near the Land of Lightning. I sanctioned it myself. Which means she should be handing in the mission statement very soon'._ "Itai, bring me a copy of Ichika's latest mission statement once it has been submitted. That will be all for now" she dismissed him.

Her great-grandson bowed deeply at her once again before sliding the door shut as he left. Kosui considered what had just been discussed _'Something tells me this all leads back to the Senju somehow. I can't outright say anything as an official mission request has not been issued. But there is no doubt about it- Uchiha Ichika is going to leave again. Where, I do not know. But I do know one person who can trail her'_.

For now, Kosui would deliberate. She would silently observe from the shadows as piece by piece this elaborate puzzle would arrange itself. ANd when the opportunity presented itself, she would destroy the Senju...and anyone opposing her, anyone.

* * *

 **Hey guys. So in this chapter I've introduced two new characters, Uchiha Kosui and Uchiha Itai- both of whom are going to important going forward.**

 **That said, I am open to any wonderful ideas and suggestions from you guys. So don't shy from telling me where I'm going wrong. Except it's a rant. Those I truly detest.**

 **Anyways, be sure to check out my other stories No More Secrets and JirTsu-AU (I'm considering about restarting it and giving it an actual plot).**

 **And don't forget to favourite, follow and review.**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
